


Someone Special

by honestlydarkprincess



Series: Bellarke Modern AU's [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental insults, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Bellamy, Birthday Party, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlydarkprincess/pseuds/honestlydarkprincess
Summary: Bellamy accidentally insults the hostess of the boring ass party Octavia dragged him to.





	Someone Special

**Author's Note:**

> _This was originally part of a multi-chapter ficlet collection but I've decided to post them all separately, so if you've read this before that's where it was from._
> 
>  
> 
> Based off prompt: "my friend dragged me to a party and then abandoned me but you came up to me and we started talking and somehow I started talking about how I didn't want to be here while you start smirking when my friend comes back and introduces you to me as the host of the party and i blush really hard because I've been ranting about how boring it was for ten minutes" AU.

When Octavia had dragged him to her co-workers birthday party, she had promised that he’d have a good time.

So far, Bellamy was not having a good time.

Octavia had gone off with her friends as soon as they arrived and Bellamy was left standing in the corner near the drinks table, sipping some kind of weird punch. He wasn’t sure what was in it and he wasn’t sure he actually wanted to know.

Bellamy sighed, wondering if O would be mad if he left without her. She looked to be having a great time chatting up a guy that Bellamy knew to be named Lincoln from his sister’s endless gushing about her crush. The guy looked very intimidating- he was tall, well-built, and had multiple tattoos- and normally Bellamy would be wary about O dating someone like that except even from here, without even meeting the guy, Bellamy could tell he was really just a big teddy bear. He was looking at Octavia in awe and was listening intently to one of her stories with a tiny fond smile playing at his lips- and, Bellamy approved. Plus, trying to tell Octavia not to do something was like telling paint not to dry. If she wanted to do it, she was going to.

He was just about to reach into his pocket and grab his phone- planning on texting O that he was going home instead of daring to interrupt her flirting with Lincoln- when a tiny, beautiful blonde came up to him.

"Hey," She says, grinning bright and sharp. "You’re Bellamy, right? Octavia’s older brother?"

Bellamy found himself strangely tongue-tied, something that hardly ever happened to him anymore. "Uh, yeah, that’s me."

"It’s nice to finally meet you," The woman says and Bellamy could clearly see that she was genuine. "Octavia’s told us all so much about you."

Bellamy smiles nervously. "All good things I hope?" He says and immediately wants to smack himself.

The woman snorts, making Bellamy grin because it was actually a cute sound coming from her. "Mostly." She grins. "I do remember her saying, and I quote, 'He’s the biggest dork on the planet and I love him more than anything in this world.'"

Bellamy flushed, glancing over to O and making eye contact. Octavia just stuck her tongue out at him and went back to her conversation with Lincoln but Bellamy was grinning broadly because he didn’t doubt that she had actually said that and he felt a sudden swell of affection for his dumb, wonderful little sister.

"I raised her well," Bellamy said, his voice teasing but there was genuine pride in his eyes.

The woman smiles at him again and Bellamy really wants to keep talking to her so he decides to put off leaving- at least for a little bit.

They talk for a while, time passing by without him noticing as he gets to know this fiery, whirlwind of a woman. He learns that her name is Clarke and that she works with Octavia at the Starbucks near where they go to college. Bellamy tells her about his dissertation, surprised that she actually seems interested as he talks.

When there’s a lull in the conversation she asks him how he’s liking the party. It’s a question that would usually make him anxious, not wanting to offend anyone, but he finds it just so easy to be honest with her. Bellamy tells her how it was a very boring party until she showed up and started talking to him. It comes off as both flirty and earnest and Bellamy sees a light flush on Clarke’s cheeks.

He’s having a great time talking to Clarke when Octavia finally remembers that he exists and makes her way over to him.

"Hey, Bell! Hey, Clarke!" Octavia says, grinning when Bellamy kind of glares at her for interrupting. "I see you guys don’t need me to introduce you to each other anymore."

Bellamy dutifully ignores the teasing and knowing glint in her eyes. "Nope. Clarke and I are having a great time. Aren’t we, Clarke?"

"Yup," Clarke quips, looking between the two in amusement. "Your brother is awesome, O. Even though he did call my party boring."

Bellamy blinked at that, shocked. He replays their conversation and closes his eyes as he realizes that he did say that, and shit this was her party. Fuck.

"Oh my god," Octavia crowed, letting out a sharp bark of laughter.

Bellamy groaned, turning bright red. "I’m so sorry. I didn’t know this was your party. Shit."

But Clarke just snorted and waves him off. "Don’t worry about it," She grinned. "You don’t really know anyone and Octavia was busy flirting with Lincoln. I can’t imagine it was all that fun standing alone in the corner."

He relaxes as she teases him because he gets the feeling that if she was really mad, he would know.

"Still," Bellamy shrugs. "I’m sorry."

"Don’t worry, Bell, I forgive you," Clarke chuckled, giving him a look so full of fondness it was weird considering they just met a few hours ago. And what was even weirder, was the fact that it didn’t even feel that weird. Clearly that punch had been stronger than he thought.

Meanwhile, Octavia was looking between the two of them, slightly shocked. Bellamy only let her call him Bell. Yet, when Clarke did it he didn’t even bat an eye. Huh. Octavia grinned suddenly, sharp and smug.

Looks like Bellamy had met someone special.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
